As a substitute memory for a volatile memory such as an SRAM or a DRAM, a nonvolatile memory such as an MRAM has received attention.
To improve the characteristics and functions of the nonvolatile memory, research and development of the circuit configuration of the memory, the configuration and structure of memory cells, and various kinds of operations such as data writing and data reading have been promoted.